The Day Her Life Changed
by BaybieBlue
Summary: I didn't want anyone to forget about Newtown shooting (Sandy Hook). I feel like that impacted my life greatly because I can't believe someone would do that to so many people. I now try to see the good in people and embrace it Rated M for deaths
1. Chapter 1

The Day Her Life Changed

Summary: I wanted to write this story so people will never forget the lives that were taken on 12-14-12. I am talking about the Newtown Shooting, A.K.A Sandy Hook Shooting, I decided to put it as a fan fiction. Emily, 6, is excited to go home on Friday for the weekend. Her family is taking her and her older sister, Serena, to the mall to meet Santa.

Emily

I was on my way to school. My mom just told me that me and my older sister Serena, who is 9, are going to the mall to meet Santa! The big man who is so nice to little children like me! I was watching out my window. I saw a man who's face was creepy looking (she is 6 so). He had brown hair that covered slightly of his forehead. H was sitting on the school bench with a duffel bag at his feet. He was watching the busses pull up to the school and the kids go inside. I got off the bus and went inside. My best friend (I want to mention a victim's name or few) Emilie came up to me. "Hi Emily!" She exclaimed. I hugged her. "My mom got this for you!" I said giving her a present. Today was secret Santa would give our best friends gifts! "I got this for you!" Emilie said. It was a box rapped in pink. I smiled. I hugged her again. "You are my bestest friend!" I said.

It was just about 9:00 when we started math. We were working on math problems. My best friend was right next to me. We worked together on them! It was about 9:25 so we had to move onto English. We were about a couple minutes in when we heard gun shots and broken glass. We all ran towards the back of the room as our teacher, Mrs. Soto, turned the lights off. We stayed silent. We can hear the gun shots getting closer. (I can't find out what class she was in so events may be a little different) Mrs. Soto got us into the closet. We heard the door swung open. We can hear Mrs. Soto being kind and gentle to the man or lady. "My students aren't here…." She said. I heard her scream. It caused most of us to cry.

That mean man must have heard us because he came closer to the door of the closet. He swung it open and we started to run. I looked around and saw Olivia, Madeleine, and Jessica being shot down. Then I saw Ben and Chase being shot. I then looked for my best friend…Emilie. I couldn't see her. I then looked near a desk, concerned for my best friends safety while others were running around wildly, and saw her bright blonde hair dark at the tips. There was blood coming out of her and it was all over her cute outfit she had on. I was now crying. Her skin…it lost its color. "EMILIE!" I screamed in pain about to drop to the floor. All this…it hurt too much! My friends were dead! And I was about to join them. I felt as if my back was pinched. I dropped to the floor right next to my best friend. And before blacking out I muttered one thing. "I love you Serena. I love you mom and dad. See you in heaven Emilie"

Serena

I was hiding out in my classroom. The only thing I could think of was my little sister. She was right down the hall from me where the gunshots were happening the most. I could hear police sirens and 1 final gun shot. The police came running in and got all the kids out. The man who was shooting was declared dead. My mom and dad were outside. "MOM!" I shouted. I ran and hugged them tightly. "Where's Emily?" My dad asked police. "We are still trying to identify bodies and make sure all the kids are safe." The cop said. It was now about 5 pm. We were waiting with other families. I recognized so many. It was Olivia Engels family, Emilie Parkers family, Noah Pozners family, some of them were in my sisters class. My mom was friends with Emilie's family. Emilie's Mom was holding Emilie's little sisters. Finally the police came out with 6 children. They ran to their families. "I am sorry to inform you but…20 children have been declared dead. We have wrote down the names." The police man said reading them:  
Charlotte Bacon, 6

Daniel Barden, 7

Rachel Davino, 29

Olivia Engel, 6

Josephine Gay, 7

Ana Marquez-Greene, 6

Dylan Hockley, 6

Dawn Hochsprung, 47

Madeleine Hsu, 6

Catherine Hubbard, 6

Chase Kowalski, 7

Jesse Lewis, 6

James Mattioli, 6

Grace McDonnell, 7

Anne Marie Murphy, 52

Emilie Parker, 6

Jack Pinto, 6

Noah Pozner, 6

Caroline Previdi, 6

Jessica Rekos, 6

Avielle Richman, 6

Lauren Rousseau, 30

Mary Sherlach, 56

Victoria Soto,27

Benjamin Wheeler, 6

Allison Wyatt, 6

Emily Suzuki, 6

Everyone broke down into tears. My little sister is dead! Her best friend is dead! 20 children and 6 adults were dead! The police came up to each family. Emilie's family and I were together. "Emily Suzuki and Emilie Parker were found together. It looks as if Emilie died first then Emily. Emily's hair had tears in it. Probably from seeing so much blood and death." The police said. "The girl's were best friends" I said. The cop smiled. "That's good. Emily had Emilie's hand in hers and was hugging her tightly as if that can bring her back to life." The cop said. I smiled. Emily would protect anyone and sacrifice her life. That's maybe why they were friends because Emilie was like that too.

A few weeks later we attended Emilie funeral. I spoke.

"My little sister would talk non-stop about Emilie Parker. She would say she was the most amazing and prettiest girl she knew. She loved Emilie like a sister. Emilie was taken too soon…" I spoke. I got off the podium crying.

A few days after that we had Emily's funeral. Of course we had her buried right next to Emilie. It would be something Emily wanted. There were some kids I didn't' know there. I went up to them and asked them if they knew Emily at all. "Our parent's do…" Was their reply. "Well she was my little sister." I sighed. "My name is Jayden." A boy said. "And I am really sorry about your sister." He said. "Us too." The others said. I smiled. "thanks." I smiled. I got up and spoke. "Emily was a beautiful little girl. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. I pray that she comes home. Her favorite color was yellow and she lived like it was her last moment. Her last moment came too fast. I…am proud to be her sister. I loved her and cherished her. She was like an angel sent down from heaven. Now she is back in heaven. She is helping others from the sky. I know Emily left for a reason. I know it's a good reason too…"I said. I looked at her body in the casket. She was wearing a yellow sun dress with matching shoes. Her hair had been done so she looked like an angel. "I know she is my angel" I said. I regretted the last thing I said to her.

_Flashback_

_I was watching T.V. when Emily came down stairs. She was wearing my makeup. I laughed a little bit. I fixed the make up and hugged her tight. Then it turned into an argument. I got out of control. "I HATE YOU EMILY! I ALWAYS WILL!" I shouted at her. She ran out the door crying. I watcher her go to the bus stop and grabbed her bag and lunch, I grabbed mine and went out the door after her. I gave her her bag and the bus finally came. I didn't sit next to my sister this time. I was still mad at her. I didn't even speak to her that day._

I wish I said I loved her. I wished I kissed her goodbye like I always did.

8 years later

I went to the Shiba house. I just became the yellow ranger. It hurt because my sister should be here. Yellow was is her favorite color. I know she is still here. Not alive but as a ghost. She is probably watching over everyone. I walked in through the doors and saw the kids from the funeral. "You are rangers?" I asked. They nodded. I went into my room and put a picture of me and Emily on the end table next to my bed. I smiled at the picture. I love you Emily."


	2. Chapter 2

REWIND

(This is what would have happened if events were a little different. There will be 3 of these. 1 where Emilie and Emily die. 1 where Emily lives and Emilie dies. One where Emilie and Emily live. Maybe one where Emilie lives and Emily doesn't)

I was on my way to school. My mom just told me that me and my older sister Serena, who is 9, are going to the mall to meet Santa! The big man who is so nice to little children like me! I was watching out my window. I saw a man whose face was creepy looking (she is 6 so). He had brown hair that covered slightly of his forehead. H was sitting on the school bench with a duffel bag at his feet. He was watching the busses pull up to the school and the kids go inside. I got off the bus and went inside. My best friend (I want to mention a victim's name or few) Emilie came up to me. "Hi Emily!" She exclaimed. I hugged her. "My mom got this for you!" I said giving her a present. Today was secret Santa would give our best friends gifts! "I got this for you!" Emilie said. It was a box rapped in pink. I smiled. I hugged her again. "You are my bestest friend!" I said.

It was just about 9:00 when we started math. We were working on math problems. My best friend was right next to me. We worked together on them! It was about 9:25 so we had to move onto English. We were about a couple minutes in when we heard gun shots and broken glass. We all ran towards the back of the room as our teacher, Mrs. Soto, turned the lights off. We stayed silent. We can hear the gun shots getting closer. (I can't find out what class she was in so events may be a little different) Mrs. Soto got us into the closet. We heard the door swung open. We can hear Mrs. Soto being kind and gentle to the man or lady. "My students aren't here…." She said. I heard her scream. It caused most of us to cry.

The man must have heard us because he came to the closet. He opened it and we ran out. I looked around and saw Olivia, Madeleine, and Jessica being shot down. Then I saw Ben and Chase being shot. I then looked for my best friend…Emilie. I couldn't see her. I then looked near a desk, concerned for my best friends safety while others were running around wildly, and saw her bright blonde hair dark at the tips. There was blood coming out of her and it was all over her cute outfit she had on. I was now crying. Her skin…it lost its color. "EMILIE!" I screamed in pain about to drop to the floor. All this…it hurt too much! My friends were dead! I gave Emilie a hug real quick since the shooter was pre occupied. "I miss you" I said to her. "Your family misses you too." I muttered. I got up and ran out the door. I saw my mom and Serena.

Serena

I was hiding out in my classroom. The only thing I could think of was my little sister. She was right down the hall from me where the gunshots were happening the most. I could hear police sirens and 1 final gun shot. The police came running in and got all the kids out. The man who was shooting was declared dead. My mom and dad were outside. "MOM!" I shouted. I ran and hugged them tightly. "Where's Emily?" My dad asked police. "We are still trying to identify bodies and make sure all the kids are safe." The cop said. It was now about 5 pm. We were waiting with other families. I recognized so many. It was Olivia Engels family, Emilie Parkers family, Noah Pozners family, some of them were in my sisters class. My mom was friends with Emilie's family. Emilie's Mom was holding Emilie's little sisters. Finally the police came out with 6 children. They ran to their families. "I am sorry to inform you but…20 children have been declared dead. We have wrote down the names." The police man said reading them:

Charlotte Bacon, 6

Daniel Barden, 7

Rachel Davino, 29

Olivia Engel, 6

Josephine Gay, 7

Ana Marquez-Greene, 6

Dylan Hockley, 6

Dawn Hochsprung, 47

Madeleine Hsu, 6

Catherine Hubbard, 6

Chase Kowalski, 7

Jesse Lewis, 6

James Mattioli, 6

Grace McDonnell, 7

Anne Marie Murphy, 52

Emilie Parker, 6

Jack Pinto, 6

Noah Pozner, 6

Caroline Previdi, 6

Jessica Rekos, 6

Avielle Richman, 6

Lauren Rousseau, 30

Mary Sherlach, 56

Victoria Soto,27

Benjamin Wheeler, 6

Allison Wyatt, 6

Then Emily ran out. I hugged her tightly and cried. She walked up to the Parkers. "I told Emilie you miss her. She was dead but I gave her a hug for you." She said. They hugged her. "Thank you" They said. I smiled. Emily was always caring. That's why Emilie and Emily were great friends. They were both caring.

A few weeks later Emilies funeral happened. Emily spoke.

"Emilie was my best friend. We were so close to each other. She was amazing and beautiful. She never was mean and cared for everyone. I'm sorry…" She said and ran off the stage crying. She cried into my mom. I rubbed her back.

(I am not doing a PRS scene for this)


	3. Chapter 3

REWIND

Emily

I was on my way to school. My mom just told me that me and my older sister Serena, who is 9, are going to the mall to meet Santa! The big man who is so nice to little children like me! I was watching out my window. I saw a man who's face was creepy looking (she is 6 so). He had brown hair that covered slightly of his forehead. H was sitting on the school bench with a duffel bag at his feet. He was watching the busses pull up to the school and the kids go inside. I got off the bus and went inside. My best friend (I want to mention a victim's name or few) Emilie came up to me. "Hi Emily!" She exclaimed. I hugged her. "My mom got this for you!" I said giving her a present. Today was secret Santa would give our best friends gifts! "I got this for you!" Emilie said. It was a box rapped in pink. I smiled. I hugged her again. "You are my bestest friend!" I said.

It was just about 9:00 when we started math. We were working on math problems. My best friend was right next to me. We worked together on them! It was about 9:25 so we had to move onto English. We were about a couple minutes in when we heard gun shots and broken glass. We all ran towards the back of the room as our teacher, Mrs. Soto, turned the lights off. We stayed silent. We can hear the gun shots getting closer. (I can't find out what class she was in so events may be a little different) Mrs. Soto got us into the closet. We heard the door swung open. We can hear Mrs. Soto being kind and gentle to the man or lady. "My students aren't here…." She said. I heard her scream. It caused most of us to cry.

That mean man must have heard us because he came closer to the door of the closet. He swung it open and we started to run. I looked around and saw Olivia, Madeleine, and Jessica being shot down. Then I saw Ben and Chase being shot. I then looked for my best friend…Emilie. I couldn't see her. I finally found her and grabbed her hand. I ran out with her. We saw our families and ran to them. We were hugged tightly. I hugged Emilie. "I am so happy you're alive.

We grew up being best friends. We were there for each other and never faced danger again.


	4. Chapter 4

REWIND

Emily

I was on my way to school. My mom just told me that me and my older sister Serena, who is 9, are going to the mall to meet Santa! The big man who is so nice to little children like me! I was watching out my window. I saw a man who's face was creepy looking (she is 6 so). He had brown hair that covered slightly of his forehead. H was sitting on the school bench with a duffel bag at his feet. He was watching the busses pull up to the school and the kids go inside. I got off the bus and went inside. My best friend (I want to mention a victim's name or few) Emilie came up to me. "Hi Emily!" She exclaimed. I hugged her. "My mom got this for you!" I said giving her a present. Today was secret Santa would give our best friends gifts! "I got this for you!" Emilie said. It was a box rapped in pink. I smiled. I hugged her again. "You are my bestest friend!" I said.

It was just about 9:00 when we started math. We were working on math problems. My best friend was right next to me. We worked together on them! It was about 9:25 so we had to move onto English. We were about a couple minutes in when we heard gun shots and broken glass. We all ran towards the back of the room as our teacher, Mrs. Soto, turned the lights off. We stayed silent. We can hear the gun shots getting closer. (I can't find out what class she was in so events may be a little different) Mrs. Soto got us into the closet. We heard the door swung open. We can hear Mrs. Soto being kind and gentle to the man or lady. "My students aren't here…." She said. I heard her scream. It caused most of us to cry.

That mean man must have heard us because he came closer to the door of the closet. He swung it open and we started to run. I looked around and saw Olivia, Madeleine, and Jessica being shot down. Then I saw Ben and Chase being shot. I then looked for my best friend…Emilie. I was then shot in my back. "EMILY!" I heard Emilie screamed. She hugged me tight and whispered something. "I will miss you Emily. Your family will miss you. Everyone will miss you." I then blacked out

Emilie

I saw her body lay limp. Her body was becoming pale and her hair was drenched in blood. She looked dead. I hugged her. I ran out and hugged my sisters and family. I walked up to Serena and her parents. "Emily died" I whispered. "Thanks Emilie." They said to me. They walked away in tears. I went back to my family and hugged my little sisters. We went home and I wrote a letter.

Dear Emily,

Everyone misses you. The world is different. I miss you! Your sister hates herself. Your parents are upset. I want you to come home Emily. I won't kill myself but I will join you soon.

Love,

Emilie

I drew a picture with it. I then made a card for her.

"Emily was a beautiful little girl. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. I pray that she comes home. Her favorite color was yellow and she lived like it was her last moment. Her last moment came too fast. I…am proud to be her sister. I loved her and cherished her. She was like an angel sent down from heaven. Now she is back in heaven. She is helping others from the sky. I know Emily left for a reason. I know it's a good reason too…" Serena said. She looked into the casket. I went up and spoke. "Emily was my best friend. She can't be bought. I thought she was invulnerable. Apparently I was wrong. I never thought someone can be so full of evil. I thought that no one could kill others. I knew she was so full of innocence and warmth. I knew it. And now that warmth, that innocence, is gone. I know Emily would have grown up and done great things. It's just in her nature." I walked over to her. "You are my best friend Emily." I slipped in the letter and cards. I smiled at her. I swear I saw her smile.

THE END!

I don't want anyone to forget this tragic event so I made so many version of what would have happened.


End file.
